


Reclaim

by ReadyForAFireFight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha Ray Toro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But cute trash kinda, Established Friendship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Mikey Way, Past Petekey kinda, Sometimes you have to squint, Sorry not sorry Pete, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really this is just trash, soft boi Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyForAFireFight/pseuds/ReadyForAFireFight
Summary: Just your typical A/B/O, where Omega Mikey needs saving from an accidental bite. Alpha Ray has little to no confidence, Omega Frank isn't afraid to get in Alpha's faces and Alpha Gee is just worried about his baby brother. Sorry fictional Pete Wentz, I needed a villain.Honestly this is just pure Rikey trash but I kinda like it?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Reclaim

The call came in at 3 am.

The call ID read: ‘Mikey Fuckin’ Way’ 

“What’s up Mikey?” I questioned as I answered.

“Uh, this is Pete Wentz. I’m a friend of-" A familiar groan behind the voice told me something was wrong.

“What’s wrong with Mikey? Where is he?” I panicked as I got up and pulled on pants.

“Look man, I fucked up, he needs you. The park at 6th and Main, hurry up.” The line went dead.

I quickly made my way out of the house with adrenaline running through my veins. What was a normally 10-minute run, became a 5-minute run. As I approached, I saw 2 figures even with the blackness surrounding, nothing but a street lamp a few blocks down illuminating the background behind them. A taller lanky boy pacing and Mikey curled up on the grass, clearly in pain. My lungs hurt from running so fast but I couldn’t will myself to move slower; my best friend needed me.

“Mikes?” I cried as his head shot towards me.

“Ray, it hurts.”

“Mikey, what’s wrong? What happened.” I asked as my heart broke seeing the small Omega like this. I quickly wrapped him up in my arms and that’s when I saw the small wound on his neck. “Pete, did you do this?”

“Honestly, it was an accident, we got a little carried away but he needs you to fix it.” Pete said with tears running down his face.

“How the fuck am I-"

“I wanna go home Ray.” Mikey relaxed into my arms.

"I got you Mikey, I got you." I nodded as I rocked back on my heels. 

Pete piped up. “Claim him; It’s been less than an hour, there is still over 2 hours left in the window of time.”

“That’s so fucking dangerous, how can you even suggest-"

“Look dude, I didn’t finish the claim. I can’t be tied to him my whole life. He was just a fuck buddy; I can’t take care of him.” Pete admitted in defeat. “He loves you, ya know? When he talks about you, it’s obvious. You’d be a good Alpha for him. He deserves to be with someone like you.”

“You’re just saying that so you can get rid of your guilt for what you did to my best friend.” I spat. I slowly stood carrying the Omega in my arms.

“Where are you going?” Pete questioned. “I need to see this through.”

“You need to go away. I’m gonna go get some help for Mikey and you better fucking pray he comes out of this alive.” I said while baring my teeth. “Exact time of bite?”

“2:55 am.” Pete replied as I walked away, making it out of the park before I started running to the Ways, less than 10 blocks away.

“Mikes, can you hear me?” I whimpered as he nodded. I noticed he was clutching his phone, that was on and open, his wallpaper being a photo of me, goofing off with fries at the mall food court. I hadn't even noticed he was taking pictures at the time and my heart fluttered a bit. ‘Snap out of it, Toro.’ I growled at myself. “Mikey, I need you to call Gee and put it on speaker.”

He slowly did as I asked.

On the 3rd ring, Gee answered. “Mikes, why are you calling me from inside the house? I was sleepi-” He growled.

“Gee.” I interrupted my best friend.

“Ray? Why do you have Mikey’s phone? Where’s Mikey?” Gee asked sleepily.

“In my arms, man we need help. Some prick bit him. His pulse is weak, I need-"

“Where are you guys?” Gee asked with urgency, panic ringing through his voice.

“Coming up on the house, open the kitchen door.” I barked as Gerard ended the call. As I ran up, the Omega was becoming increasingly limp in my arms, the kitchen light turned on and the door opened.

I was able to run the last little bit before laying him on the kitchen table and collapsing in a chair next to him. I rattled off the few details Wentz gave me as I watched Gee looked him over. I soon noticed Frankie had slid into the room in just boxers, carefully taking in the scene.

Gerard let out a loud sigh as he dropped into the chair next to me. “He needs to be reclaimed by someone who actually cares.”

I nodded. “We need to find an Alpha-"

“Ray?” Mikey whimpered quietly.

“Mikey, you’re not thinking straight. I’m just me, I’m just your best friend.” I sighed as Mikey shook his head.

“You’re so much more than that.” He whispered. “Please?”

“I-I don’t know.” I sighed.

Frankie stepped forward and got in my face, so in my face, I could smell the coffee and cigarettes on his breath. “Fuck Ray, just fucking do this. I’ve tried to mind my own but fuck all of this. Sorry to out both of you like this but you’ve both been stupid for years, you’ve both been talking to me and Gee about each other for years and if this isn’t done, he will die Ray. Claim him; all 5 pulse points: both thighs, both wrists, then neck, then let him claim you.” Frank tried to keep from crying but tears escaped anyways. “The process wasn’t finished; he will die if he’s not properly claimed and claims his Alpha.”

I took Mikey's hand in mine, his naturally pale skin looked almost grey, like his life was draining out of him. I stroked his thumb a couple times with my own and nodded. “Get his bedroom door.”

I followed behind Gee and Frank as I carried Mikey in my arms once more, up the stairs.

Gee held the door and Frank pulled the blankets back on Mikey’s bed. I laid the boy down and immediately started taking off his boots.

Gee cleared his throat. “Mom and Dad aren’t home; I need to call them. If you really can’t claim him, let me know and I’ll do it. I’d prefer not to, but if it comes down to it, I won’t let him die. I just want my brother to be able to have his own life, and I know you’d give him a good one.”

I nodded as they left the room, going back downstairs.

"Mikey, are you um, are you okay if I take your clothes off?" I cringed at the sound of my own voice.

Mikey nodded back at me, eyes shut tightly.

I continued stripping my best friend’s clothes off until he was just in his boxers, trying to make him comfortable. I tried not to notice the shake in my hands. Sure, I’d dreamed of taking his clothes off, but not like this. ‘No, never like this'. I sat on the edge of his bed with my head in my hands for a few moments.

“Ray?” Mikey whispered.

“I’m here, Mikes.” I whispered back as a few tears rolled down my face. “I’m right here.” I laid down next to him.

Mikey looked straight at me with scared eyes, his normally cold exterior cracked and discarded for the time being. “If you can’t, it’s okay. I know this is a lot of pressure for you. I'll just-"

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I love you Mikeyway.

I always have." I finished in a whisper.

I heard him gasp before I looked up at him through my lashes. “I’ve been waiting forever to hear that, Toro.” He started to tear up. “Claim me Alpha.” He whispered.

I nodded as I got off the bed to shrug off my jacket, shoes and wet jeans.

I climbed onto the bed and started admiring the soft skin of his thighs before feeling them for the pulse points. I straddled his legs as I prepared myself for the first bite on his left thigh.

“This is going to hurt a lot Mikey, but I promise, I will finish what I start okay?” I sighed as he nodded weakly.

‘Here goes nothing.’

The first bite was the scariest for me, but the nervousness quickly cleared up as I sealed the wound, he didn’t make a sound but his body told me everything he was feeling. The tensing and releasing of his body was harsh and sudden.

The bite on his right thigh was easier, I felt him relax under me as I sealed that one.

I moved up to straddle his hips for the 3 remaining bites.

Mikey let out a small moan with the 3rd bite, the one carefully placed on his left wrist.

The moan was louder on the 4th bite.

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes for a second. “Are you ready for this Michael?”

He nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too sweet boy.” I smiled and stroked his cheek. I leaned down over him and kissed his lips softly, for the first time. “You’re mine baby.”

“Yours.” He let out a small whine and tilted his head to the side. Baring his neck to me.

I ran my hand through his hair and couldn't stop myself from grabbing a fistful tightly.

His low growl told me everything I needed to know. I laid a few sweet kisses over his pulse point before whispering "good boy."

I eclipsed Pete’s small bite with my own, clamping down harder and sucking more than the previous 4 bites. He screamed out beneath me and fisted the sheets but my hand full of his hair kept him from thrashing around dangerously. I withdrew my teeth and sealed the wound slowly, savoring the taste of him while he let out appreciative noises.

I pulled back to sit on my knees, still straddling him as he came back down from his bond high. Once his eyes met mine, I knew I made the right choice in making him mine. It took me a minute to regain my thoughts before I could speak. “Your turn Mike’s, how do you want me?” I smiled softly as I looked into his now dark, eyes from above him.

“Sit against the wall.” He spoke breathlessly, but without hesitation.

I quickly got off of him and into the position he wanted before helping him crawl into my lap. I bared my neck for him as he slid his hands up my sides.

“Come on baby.” I encouraged quietly. “I’m all yours.”

“Mine.” The gorgeous boy in my lap almost moaned before sinking his teeth into me.

The pain quickly became pleasure. I felt his emotions rock through me, hitting me hard and fast. Fear, anger, sadness, love, most powerful of all, need. He needs me. The feeling so pure I could cry. "My Mikey" I smiled.

It was a moment before I realized Mikey had withdrawn his teeth and licked my wound closed. I stayed with my eyes closed as he cuddled into my lap, laying his head over my heart.

I looked down to see his beautiful hazel eyes shining bright, his skin no longer grey and had returned to his normal pale.

“How do you feel?” I whispered.

“Better.” He hummed as he looked up at me.

“That’s so good to hear.” I smiled.

A bright blush bloomed across his face before he spoke. “I think we need to talk about all of this.”

I nodded.

“I thought you were straight?” He giggled. He fucking giggled and the sound was pure music to my ears.

I shook my head. “I don’t know what I am, but I have loved you for years.”

“But the girl you’re dating-"

“Broke up 3 days ago.” I filled in the rest of his sentence.

“Why?”

I shrugged. “Kind of hard to keep a relationship when you’re in love with your best friend. She’s a great girl, just not the one for me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?”

I just shrugged again, “I figured you just saw me as Gee’s dorky best friend, and I’m so much older that you are. I didn’t want to be one of ‘those’ Alphas that step in and ruin your life by showing interest.”

Mikey closed his eyes and sighed, “dude you’re only 4 years older, that’s it. I’m not a kid anymore Ray. I’m 18 in 2 days.”

I nodded, “I know Mikey, I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Well Ray, you’re stuck with me now.” He smiled brightly as he reached up and ran his finger over my sealed wound.

“Noted, I’ll hide the booze.” I laughed.

“Uh deal breaker. I’m only using you for your ability to buy booze, Toro.” He snorted with his normal dry humor.

“Ouch, my heart.” I clutched my chest jokingly.

“Oh no, how tragic.” He deadpanned.

“Shut up.” I couldn’t help but giggle as he nuzzled my neck sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have more to this story if anyone wants to read it. Comment and let me know if you want more I guess? Idk like it can just be a one shot but I never know when to end a story so...


End file.
